


Avatars

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Avatars, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Photoshop
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Аватарки для бесплатных дневников для @diary.ru (120*120, вес <30кб).Avatars (120*120, weight <30kb).
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Women of Black Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сет аватар для бесплатных дневников для @diary.ru (120*120, вес <30кб). Сделано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem.  
> Avatars (120*120, weight <30kb). Edited for Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020.  
  
---  
1  |  |  2  |  |  3  |  |  4   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
5  |  |  6  |  |  7  |  |  8   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
9 |  | 10 |  | 11 |  | 12  
|  |  |  |  |  |   
13  |  |  14  |  |  15  |  |  16   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
17  |  |  18  |  |  19  |  |  20   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
21  |  |  22  |  |  23  |  |  24   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
25  |  |  26  |  |  27  |  |  28   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
29  |  |  30  |  |  31  |  |  32   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
33  |  |  34  |  |  35  |  |  36   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
37  |  |  38  |  |  39  |  |  40   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
41  |  |  42  |  |  43  |  |  44   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
45  |  |  46  |  |  47  |  |  48   
|  |  |  |  |  | 


	2. Skeletons and Pirates, 20 avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сет аватар, 20шт, 120*120, <30кб  
> 20 avatars, 120*120, <30kb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сделано на ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem.  
  
---  
1  |  |  2  |  |  3  |  |  4   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
5  |  |  6  |  |  7  |  |  8   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
9  |  |  10  |  |  11  |  |  12   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
13  |  |  14  |  |  15  |  |  16   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
17  |  |  18  |  |  19  |  |  20   
|  |  |  |  |  | 


	3. Various, 24 avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аватары, 24шт, <30кб. Сделано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды fandom Black Sails 2019.  
> 24 avatars, <30kb.

#1 | #2 | #3 | #4  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
#5 | #6 | #7 | #8  
|  |  |   
#9 | #10 | #11 | #12  
|  |  |   
#13 | #14 | #15 | #16  
|  |  |   
#17 | #18 | #19 | #20  
|  |  |   
#21 | #22 | #23 | #24  
|  |  | 


	4. Woodes Rogers & Eleanor Guthrie, 58 avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аватарки, 58 штук, размер 120 на 120, вес <30кб, пейринг Вудс Роджерс/Элинор Гатри. Сделано на Летнюю Фандомню Битву 2019 для команды fandom Black Sails 2019.  
> 58 avatars, 120*120, <30kb, pairing: Woodes Rogers/Eleanor Guthrie

#1 | #2 | #3 | #4  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
#5 | #6 | #7 | #8  
|  |  |   
#9 | #10 | #11 | #12  
|  |  |   
#13 | #14 | #15 | #16  
|  |  |   
#17 | #18 | #19 | #20  
|  |  |   
#21 | #22 | #23 | #24  
|  |  |   
#25 | #26 | #27 | #28  
|  |  |   
#29 | #30 | #31 | #32  
|  |  |   
#33 | #34 | #35 | #36  
|  |  |   
#37 | #38 | #39 | #40  
|  |  |   
#41 | #42 | #43 | #44  
|  |  |   
#45 | #46 | #47 | #48  
|  |  |   
#49 | #50 | #51 | #52  
|  |  |   
#53 | #54 | #55 | #56  
|  |  |   
| #57 | #58 |   
|  |  | 


End file.
